Scaling computational resources typically results in complex computational deployments that can include a multitude of electronic devices of varied complexity, having generally rich functional relationships stemming mainly from the scaling. As a result, maintenance and service of such computational environment can entail tedious identification exercises in order to pinpoint a specific electronic component exhibiting certain operational condition or state. For example, in hard disk (HD) drive maintenance, it generally is difficult to identify a faulty HD drive in a typical deployment, let alone pinpointing a specific fault condition.